In the Still of the Night
by Keikokin
Summary: Draco goes to the Astronomy Tower to get out his angst over his unrequited love. But he is watched. Does Draco get his man? COMPLETE SLASH malemale relationship


**In the Still of the Night by Keikokin**

**Pairing: H/D slash**

**Rating: PG-13**

Disclaimer: I own only the characters Luke & Smokey in this story. All other characters are the property of J.K. Rowling. I make no profit from the use of these two characters and mean no disrespect only tribute.

"I love you, do you know that?"

Draco's words broke the silence of the night. And they caught Harry's attention as well. He had been sitting up in the Astronomy tower when he heard someone outside the door. He quickly threw on his Dad's old cape and hid under it in silence.

Draco opened the door, and walked straight over to the wall. Harry could hear him take a deep breath of air. He hadn't said a word until this pronouncement.

"No, you don't. Why do I have to be such a coward?"

Draco perched himself between the battlements. Harry drew in a breath loudly concerned Draco was about to do something stupid, like jump.

"If I could only tell you . . . tell you how your eyes make me want to love you?

"How our fights give us a reason to be together"

"How I dream of you? "

"Damn."

"If only they would leave you alone. I am so sick of him! I am really sick of her. They know I want more from you."

"What chance do I have? A guy from Slytherin in love with a Gryffindor."

Harry stopped breathing.

Draco looked back his way.

"If you would just walk through that door."

"Would I tell you?"

Draco was staring up at the night sky.

"What I wouldn't give to hold you in my arms and chase away all your fears?"

"Could you ever, even believe me, if I told you?"

"Would you hit me?"

"Could it hurt any worse than my heart does now?"

Draco closed his eyes, and put his head against the stone.

"What wouldn't I give to have you go down on me?"

"Would you let me lay on top of you and love you all night long?"

"At least forgive me for all I've done to you."

"At least say my name."

Draco started to cry. He stood up and yelled to the stars.

"Why should I care?"

"Somebody save me!"

Draco fell to his knees.

"This is torture."

"You are so far away."

He took out his wand and pointed to the stars and muttered something. Then he wiped his tears and left. Harry uncovered himself and looked up.

The stars spelled out "HARRY".

Harry shook for most of the night. That is when he wasn't crying. Or when he wasn't hitting himself for being so blind and stupid. Then just before dawn he went to the Greenhouses and picked some red roses.

"Don't you have any idea who did it, Draco?" Draco was asked questions like that all night. He had woken up in the morning covered in rose petals. And there was a full, perfect single red rose on his pillow. It was the first thing he saw in the morning. It was also the first thing he saw in the morning, all that week.

Draco was sitting up in the Astronomy Tower again. This time he had only said one thing.

"Harry."

When he opened his eyes, there was one perfect red rose at his feet.

"Don't you have any idea who sent it, Draco?" Draco had a beautiful Phoenix come and sing to him. But he didn't know who did it.

For a change, Draco was sitting on his broomstick watching the sunrise thinking.

And it rained down red rose petals on him.

When Draco went back to the Astronomy Tower the stars were lined up to read,

"DRACO"

And there was a perfect rose on the battlement where he always sat, and cried.

And he sat and cried. He said only this -

"It hurts too much to hope."

He stood alone at the Quidditch grounds watching the sunset, it was a chilly fall night, and the ground was covered in leaves.

He heard a sound, then five minutes later, another. This went on for maybe an hour, when a red rose appeared at his feet.

"Please, don't go."

"I am afraid to know who you are, because of who you might not be."

"But, I don't want to be alone."

The crunching started up again, and stopped right behind him.

"Thank you for all you did."

"I wish I could magically make everything change."

"I wish I could change the world, so I could have this one thing."

"I need your attentions, but I need his love."

A rustling sound, like a sudden rush of water falling into the leaves, filled the air directly behind him. Then he heard a whisper in his ear.

_"You have his love."_

_"I love you."_

_"I need you."_

_"I forgive you."_

_"I want you."_

_"Harry loves you."_

Draco leaned back into Harry's embrace, and cried.


End file.
